Madness Difference
by Mignon Beignet
Summary: In the Future Annabeth is believed to be mad. Just because she sees things and believes them to be real. People believe her to have a disease, and now she is currently under quarantine in a hospital. With many other 'demigods.' They make life hell for the 'nurses.' They become friends. And, they try to defeat the most evil thing they face: the 'disease' AU


**Co-Written between Amaerai and** **Cute Doughnut ( Beigne Mingon)**

 **T for language and horrific scenes**

 **Summary: In the Future Annabeth is believed to be** _ **mad.**_ **Just because she sees things and believes them to be real. People believe her to have a disease, and now she is currently under quarantine in a hospital. With many other 'demigods.' They make life hell for the 'nurses.' They become friends. And, they try to defeat the most evil thing they face: the 'disease'**

 **AU**

 **Horror/Mystery/Sci-Fi**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **We only own the plot...and our OC's**

 **Not PJO**

 **{AnNaBeTh}**

" _Sleep. Sleep. Sleep_ ,"The monitor repeated in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. The monitor pat my head gently, its metal hand warm.

But I wasn't tired. I wasn't ready to sleep either. The monitor continued to pat my head and, annoyed, I pushed it away, my hand feeling the electric shock. _Hmph._ Must have been the new security measures. It barely hurt, though. And, at least the monitor stopped patting my head. I wasn't a dog.

But I was a patient, and it was the same thing.

The monitor ignored me now, and materialized into the wall, it's glassy eyes closed.

I sighed. _Freedom._

Slipping the blanket away, I walk on the cold, blood splattered floors.

My room was white and pristine, with the mistakes of blood splattered on the ceiling, something only I saw; the floor was more gray, cold under my feet, with blood there, too; a soft mattress with a linen pillow and blanket, and iron railings was my bed; blood was seen nearly everywhere, golden and red mingled together like the vines of a tree.

I was the only one to see it.

"Chase!"A boy's voice called out. I quickly scampered into my bed, and threw the blanket on me. "Wake up!"The unseen door opened, revealing a tall teenager with blond hair, blue eyes, and a vicious scar running down his face from a rogue animal named Ladon. He gained the attention of many girl patients due to his good looks, and was a nurse. He looked at me with a screen at his hands and a nurses' outfit labeled with the caduceus from greek mythology.

He walked over to me, and shaked me. "C'mon, Annabeth, time to eat."

I looked up, trying to be drowsy. "Hmm? Oh, okay."Relieved to get out, I jumped off my bed, the blanket falling on the floor. Luke looked at me suspiciously. "Energetic,"I explained, and ran off to eat breakfast.

Writing a check mark on his clipboard, Luke went off to wake more patients.

"Whoa!"Piper took my arm, swinging me around. "Ready, aren't you, Annabeth?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

Letting go of my arm, she followed me to the cafeteria.

Piper was one of my closest friends, because she could see it too, so I knew I wasn't alone. But, unlike me, she was pretty with her kaleidoscope eyes, tan skin, and dark hair that was cut neatly (much to her dislike) and braided. Piper's dad actually cared for her, but she was known all across the country for being the daughter of Tristan Mclean. Her room was next to mine on the girl's side, so I barely saw the boys.

Not that I'm complaining.

The cafeteria was always dirty with the food stains on the walls and the tables, tables were able to seat ten people each, and the stools didn't swing.

Standing at the door way, I see bright, fiery red flames. Leo, with his devious smirk.

"Is it just me, or I've seen everyone today?"I say, shaking my head.

Leo runs over and gives me and Piper a hug, forgetting that he was hotter (in temperature) than most of us, so it was like hugging a s'more right after the bonfire.

I roll my eyes and say,"Remember, I'm Percy's."

Leo let's go of his tight grip and shakes his head."Well, I've missed you too."

We walk to a table served with food, already ready. With Piper and Leo walking with me, I take a seat and bite into my chicken. Making a sour face, I spit it out. Well, breakfast was even better I thought it would be. Normally, the food reminded me of cardboard and sawdust. Piper turned to me. "Where do you think Percy and Jason are?"

"Medical attention,"I whispered. "They see it more than us."

Biting her lip, nervous, Piper nodded. _Medical attention,_ it meant more than one thing: painful, boring, annoying, and dangerous. I only had medical attention four times. Piper had it three, and Leo had it five. Percy and Jason had it seven, and they wouldn't tell us how it was like. But I knew one thing: it was painful. Hoping that they were alright, I squeeze Piper's hand. She squeezed back.

"It's alright guys,"Leo said. "Percy and Jason are gonna kick ass."

Piper and I laughed, a normal laugh. Unlike the other maniacal ones I heard everywhere I went and in my dreams. Leo continued to burn up his chicken breast with the matches he snuck with him. Without wincing, Leo held the chicken breast and moved it around, making it look like it was dancing. "Look at me! I'm a dancing chicken!"He sing songed.

Piper and I laughed. "God, Leo, how do you do that?"Piper asked.

"I'm a special boy,"Leo answered, twirling the chicken breast around causing a crowd. A few people looked at the chicken, laughing-those were the demigods…

"MOMMY!"An actual mental patient screamed, her emancipated body and pale skin reminded me of a ghost. "WHY DID YOU KILL MOMMY?!"

 _Hell, no._

Another mental person-a guy with wild dark hair like he stuck his hand into a light socket (he might've, you don't know with those people) started to laugh. Not _haha!_ laugh.

 _AHEAHEHEAHEAHEAHEHAHEAHE!_ laugh. It's possible. His mouth widened so large it could have fit a basketball in it, and he laughed. The "MOMMY!" girl was crying, causing a scene to others. I kicked Leo's leg to tell to stop. Thankfully, he got the message and the chicken breast stopped burning and dancing. But "MOMMY!" girl continued to scream, "MOMMY! I MISS YOU MOMMY!"She jumped on the table and hugged the chicken breast.

Leo inched away, and the plates shook, their contents falling on the floor.

"MOMMY!"The girl started to cry. " _MOMMY!_ THEY _HURT_ ME! I HAVE A BOO-BOO!"

 _Hurt..._ Looking at the girl's ankles, I saw scratches, raw scratches and dried blood like a bracelet. The white hospital shirt and pants didn't cover everything. The guy continued to laugh. Grabbing Leo and Piper's arms, I whispered, "We got to _go."_

Both of them nodded, and we slipped out of the cafeteria where nurses were currently trying to calm the patients down. Leo waved us goodbye as he went to his room.

I walked Piper back to her room, and then headed to my room immediately. In there, I suddenly found myself staring at the disturbing, blood dripping ceiling that rained, stains appearing on the floor and bed.

 _Drip! Drip! Drip!_

Some of it fell on my hair. Some on my face, looking like red paint. It felt _disgusting!_ But I still looked, as if in a trance. The blood started to swirl in a circular motion. _Slower...than faster…_

I fell to the blood stained floor.

" _Like anyone would know,"The man said haughtily, "Nothing would happen._ Nothing _will."His skin was tan in a bronze color with light hair that was close cropped, startling bright blue eyes...like Luke._

 _Except Luke had a scar running down his face. The other man was shadowed in the darkness, so all I saw was two golden, glowing eyes like the sun. His voice quivered when he spoke. "But we must be careful."_

 _The man laughed, a sound like a saw cutting through a tree.. "No one will know the difference in the nut house."_

Nut house... _I looked at the setting: it was in a bedroom that looked similar to mine, except this one didn't have red and gold blood dripping walls. It was clean and unused, but dark-it was night. The sun-eyed man said, "But, Kronos, how long will it work? The spy cannot live forever."_

 _Spy? Why would they need a spy?_

 _Kronos straightened his posture, uncomfortable with that question. "We will see how it works."Then he glared at the man. "Unless you do not trust me?"_

 _The man started to stutter, "N-no, I do."_

" _LIES!"Kronos bellowed. "YOU DON'T!"_

" _I d-do."_

" _Do you want to see what I do to those like you?"_

 _The man must have known, because I heard his heart beat. "I do! But I k-know i-it w-will work."_

" _You do not."The man gestured his hand around the room. "I know you will enjoy it."_

" _NO! NO!"_

" _Begone,"Kronos hissed, his voice cutting clear._

 **So...did you like it?**

 **Review! Favorite Follow!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it- Cute Doughnut and AmAeRai**


End file.
